Secret Liaisons
by Penelope36
Summary: Nick and Macy did something they are not proud of. Both of them are trying to maintain long distance relationships. But how will things turn out for them when secret feelings and desires keep coming up? Will they follow their hearts or fight temptation?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Okay, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but this story line came to me yesterday in such vivid detail so I just had to type it up. I could hear the dialogue between Nick and Macy in my head so I just had to write it down. For some reason, I get really inspired when I'm back in school. But don't worry I'm going to continue 'Trust Me', it's just now that I have two options of which story I'll write next after that story is done, either this one or the story line I mentioned in my profile. Some of you will be familiar with the names that I use in this story. LOL. You'll see why. And for those wondering what kind of story this is, let's just say that this is going to be up to par with _A Brother's Betrayal. _THIS CONTAINS A LOT OF DRAMA! Don't say I didn't warn you. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Mistake?**

Newark Liberty International Airport was crowded on a sweltering summer day in July. Families, couples, and people from all walks of life were arriving or leaving to go on vacation. But for Nick Lucas it was a sad day indeed because it meant saying good-bye to a very special person in his life. For him, it was a memorable week and a half because he was able to make glorious memories with his charming girlfriend Samantha. And now he was greatly saddened by the fact that their moments of bliss had to come to an end.

"Don't forget to call me when you land in England," Nick said as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Aww, lovey, don't be so sad," Samantha said as she embraced him one more time. "I'll try to visit again in September—Oh Blimey! I almost forgot! I got this made in England. It's a locket with a picture of us two. See, it says Nick loves Sam always and forever."

"Thanks. I'll treasure it," Nick said lovingly.

"I was really chuffed to bits when they made it! I got a matching one myself," Sam said as she showed him her necklace with a similar style locket. "I knew you wouldn't fancy a necklace so I let them make you a keychain instead."

"I love it," Nick said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. He made sure to be discreet about it just in case any paparazzi lingered close by. Thankfully, there were no flashes of cameras going off.

They were in each other's embrace when Samantha, being the loud girl that she was suddenly yelled, "Oi, Nick, isn't that your mate right there?"

And so Nick turned around and sure enough, there was a girl with a familiar face along with a guy with a not-so familiar face.

"Oh, yeah, but she seems busy so don't—

"OI, MACY!" yelled Samantha in her _overly loud voice._

Nick shook his head in disbelief. If there was one thing he liked least about his adorable girlfriend it was that she can be _quite loud at times. _

The brunette girl turned to look who it was and hesitantly gave her a small wave. She could see who she was with and she knew very well that her company _wasn't welcome._

"Macy, you know her?" her boyfriend asked her while he was getting his luggage checked in.

"Yeah, that's Nick's girlfriend," she said quietly. _This was definitely an awkward situation._ "But we should really go to your gate. Your flight is in forty-five minutes."

"Yeah, you're right," he said quickly as he got his ticket and passport checked but before they could turn around, they were met with a smiling face.

"Fancy meeting you here, Macy! I was telling Nick that I'm going to miss the whole gang. I hope you and I can remain good chums even when I'm across the pond," she said excitedly in her thick British accent. "I'll be sure to write. We can be pen-pals!"

"Er…okay…" Macy said nervously as she quickly looked at Nick, who by now was looking at everything else but her.

Samantha gave her a big hug and asked her in a whisper, "Anyway, who is this chap with you? He's quite dishy."

Macy wasn't really familiar with British slang but judging by the way she was looking at her boyfriend, she could take that what she said was a compliment.

"Oh, this is Stephen, my boyfriend," Macy said and she made sure to give him a side embrace to show her how _very much in love they were._ "Stephen, this is Samantha. She's-uh- Nick's girlfriend."

"Pleasant meeting you," Samantha said in her usual cheerful manner.

"Likewise," Stephen said as he shook her hand.

"Anyway, I was telling Nick that he ought to be in his good behavior when I'm gone," Samantha continued her conversation with Macy. "But of course, I can count on you, mate, to keep your eyes out for me and tell me if he's been naughty."

Both Nick and Macy turned a deep shade of red when she said this but of course, neither Samantha nor Stephen understood the reason behind their peculiar reaction.

"Oh blimey, you're as red as a tomato! Did I say something to offend you?"

"N-no, not at all," Macy said quickly. She made another discreet glance at Nick who this time was pretending to tie his shoe.

"Are you okay, Macy? You're blushing," Stephen whispered into her ear.

"I'm fine," Macy said quickly. "I just felt really hot all of a sudden. But yeah, Samantha, I'll try to –uh- do that if you want me to…"

"I was only joking. I know my Nicky will be good. He's the best boyfriend in the world!" Sam exclaimed as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"_I bet he is…"_ Macy muttered under her breath.

"Sam, we should really get going. You don't want to miss you flight," Nick finally spoke up.

"Well, I'll definitely keep in touch, Macy. And nice meeting you, Stephen. I hope to see you guys again! Cheerio!"

And she waved good-bye to them while Nick just gave them a nod to show that he acknowledged their presence.

When they were gone, Stephen turned to look at Macy and said, "I don't think that Nick dude likes me. He always has this sour looking face whenever I see him. What's his deal?"

"It's not you," Macy said truthfully. "It just takes him a while to get used to new people. He likes to keep to himself."

"Oh I see," he replied and then he stared closely at his girlfriend and pointed out. "Macy, you're blushing again. Are you okay? Are you getting sick?"

"N-no! It's just that…um…I really want to kiss you," Macy said quickly to save herself from saying anything that might cause some _tension._

"Aw, come here," Stephen replied and gave her a big kiss on the lips and teased her. "Now you behave when I'm gone, you hear me?"

"I'll try," Macy said truthfully but for some reason she had a hard time looking into his eyes when she said this.

It was thirty minutes since Samantha boarded her plane and Nick could already feel his heart breaking a little. He had a lot of stuff going through his head but he was too afraid to confront them right now. The one thing that he was sure of was that he loved Samantha. She was his better half. He left the airport in noticeable lower spirits but he still managed to have a smile on his face when a five-year-old girl approached him for an autograph.

He was on his way to the parking lot when he noticed Macy waiting in the pick-up area for a taxi to come. It was still _a bit awkward_ between them so he tried to keep his head down as he made his way to his car. The parking lot, like in most airports, was extensive. Therefore, to find his car in a sea of many was a daunting task in itself. With the additional hassle of forgetting exactly what section his car was parked in, the task was almost impossible. Thus, a good fifteen minutes must have passed before he found his car. He drove passed the area where Macy was waiting and he was surprised to still find her there. Nick tried to ignore her and continued to drive his way towards the exit into the highway but being the gentleman that he was, he turned the other way to make another round through the airport's pick-up area just to make sure Macy wasn't there anymore. So he made his way yet again and saw that she was still there waiting. He let out a loud sigh because he really didn't want to be in her presence but he set this aside and parked in front of her. Lowering the window of his passenger seat he said firmly, "Get in."

"What?" Macy said clearly surprised that Nick was actually talking to her.

"Get in. I mean we both live in the same town so it's useless for you to wait for a cab," Nick said. "Plus, they overprice their fare."

"Okay. Th-thanks, Nick," she said nervously.

For the first twenty minutes, the two of them rode silently in his car. _Things were a bit tense. _Nick was determined to keep his eyes on the road and even though he didn't like playing the radio while he drove, he turned it on so that it wasn't awkward between them. On the other hand, Macy was fidgeting with the edge of her shirt as she occasionally stole glances at him. _She wondered if he was still upset about what happened. _She didn't want to make him angry because he was doing her a favor by driving her home but she had to know something. It was bothering her since the moment Samantha came over to visit.

"Nick?" she said in a small voice.

"What is it?" he replied as he gripped the steering wheel harder. Just by the sound of her voice, he could already tell where this conversation was heading.

"Did you tell her?"

"Who?" Nick asked. _Of course, he knew who she was talking about _but he wanted to stall the conversation before she mentioned something he _really didn't want to address._

"Samantha! Who else?"

"Of course, I didn't tell her," he retorted as he kept his eyes on the road. "Do you think she would have been happy to see you, if I told her? Gosh, Macy, sometimes you make me wonder about you."

"Okay. I'm just asking…_sheesh_…"

A good five minutes must have passed when Nick's curiosity got the best of him and so he asked in a similar manner, "Did you tell Stephen?"

"No," Macy said gloomily because she wanted to since she hated keeping secrets from her boyfriend but she didn't want to get Nick into trouble. _Stephen can have a bad temper at times._

"Then we're on the same boat," Nick said now a bit at ease that their secret was still safe. "Let's just forget that it ever happened and get along with our lives."

But Macy turned in her seat to stare at him with a look of disbelief.

"_Just forget about it!_ Are you serious Nick? How can you be so calm about it?" Macy said now getting the courage to finally talk about what happened between them. "I can't stop thinking about it ever since it happened. I mean what we did was…_bad…_We cheated on our partners—

"_Can we please change the subject?"_ Nick said as calmly as possible because Macy wasn't letting the matter go and he really, REALLY did not want to talk about it.

"You always want to change the subject but what we did won't go away no matter how much we ignore it," she argued. "Whether you like it or not it's going to affect our relationship."

"We're not in a relationship, Macy," Nick said angrily. "I'm with Samantha, whom I love very much and you're with Stephen, whom you love very much."

"I don't love Stephen," Macy said quietly because what happened between her and Nick made her doubt her feelings for her boyfriend.

"_What are you saying, Macy?" _Nick said in an aggravated tone.

"I don't love Stephen…I mean I thought I did but then when we—

"Stop it," Nick said firmly. "Don't even say what I think you're going to say because _you and me, NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN, okay?_ I don't like you in that way. I love Samantha."

Macy couldn't control the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks, "Are you saying that you didn't feel anything at all?"

"No, nothing," Nick said as he gripped the wheel even harder. At that moment, his heart began to beat rapidly.

"_Really?"_ she said meekly. "Because I felt something. And I think—

"YOU'RE DELUSIONAL TO THINK THAT YOU AND I ARE EVER GOING TO HAPPEN. You felt nothing, Macy. You're just mistaking your guilt for something else because what we did was wrong and you know it. Okay? You have no feelings for me just like I have no feelings for you," Nick said adamantly. He was surprised that his stomach was now tying up in knots. It was really unsettling but he made sure to disguise any sign of discomfort.

Macy was weeping now because she knew what she felt and it wasn't just guilt.

"But Nick—

"No, Macy, you felt nothing. It was a mistake. That was what it was, A BIG MISTAKE. I regret that it ever happened because I love my girlfriend. I was just lonely and you were there. If anything you should be mad at me for taking advantage of you."

"You didn't take advantage of me," Macy said quietly because even though Nick initiated it, she reciprocated just as much. "I don't blame you for anything."

"Macy, you have a boyfriend, remember? His name is Stephen and he's from Nashville." Nick said loudly. "How can you say you have feelings for me when you're in a relationship yourself?"

"_I don't know…"_she replied feebly.

"It was a mistake; that was what happened," Nick repeated firmly. They were nearing their town now but Macy wasn't willing to let their conversation just end.

"It wasn't a mistake," Macy said loudly. "And we need to talk about it because how else can we move on? Because whether you like it or not, what we did is going to change our relation—um, I mean friendship."

"Why do you want to always talk about it? Are you trying to rub it in my face that I cheated on Samantha? Are you jealous of her?"

"_Whaaaaat!_ Of course, not," Macy said truthfully. "It's just that I want us to talk about it and—

"OKAY FINE LET'S TALK ABOUT IT," Nick said now angrily as he parked his car in a deserted school parking lot. "I was dumb to even do that with you. You were there when I wanted to be with Samantha. In fact, the whole time we did that I was thinking about her and not you. Okay? I was a jerk. I admit that."

"You were thinking about her the whole time?" Macy said feeling simultaneously shocked and hurt.

"Y-yeah…" Nick said hesitantly as he clenched his fist because that wasn't really true _but Macy didn't need to know that now_. "It was a mistake and I regret that it ever happened right afterwards."

Macy was no longer crying. Instead, she narrowed her eyes at him and yelled, "You're such a wimp, Nick. I know you're not telling the truth because you can't even look me in the eyes. It's just like you to ignore what your heart is really telling you."

"OKAY FINE," Nick said heatedly as he now had the courage to look her in her eyes. "I'm looking into your eyes and I'm telling you the truth again. I DON'T LIKE YOU MACY. WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US WAS A MISTAKE. If I knew this was how you were going to be, I wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"You're such a jerk," Macy said angrily because she knew Nick was still lying. _He just had to be. _"If you didn't have feelings for me, then you would have told Samantha. But the fact that you didn't tell her just goes to show that you felt something more."

"I'm going to tell Samantha," Nick argued. "Just not now. Maybe when we're happily married I'll tell her because I know Sam and I know she's going to freak out and I really don't want to jeopardize what we have with each other. It's already difficult that she's thousands of miles away. I really want this to work."

This time Macy felt a lump growing in her throat.

"You're already thinking about marrying her?" Macy said shocked. They were only seventeen and Nick was already that _serious about Samantha?_

"Well, not now. I'm too young for that," he answered. "But someday I would like to."

"_You can do better than her…" _Macy muttered to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Er…I said...um... you don't feel guilty about keeping this a secret from her the whole time?" Macy lied because she knew that if Nick heard what she really said he's going to pin her as being jealous, which in a way was true _but Nick didn't need to know that now._

"I do feel guilty about it but I don't want to worry her over nothing," Nick said.

"So now I'm nothing, huh?" Macy said now sounding offended. It was blow after blow for her with everything he was saying.

"You know what I meant—

"YOU KNOW WHAT NICK? You're such an asshole. I know the only reason why you don't want to talk about it is because you know your relationship with Samantha isn't going to work and you're just being a coward right now. You know you felt something otherwise you wouldn't have done that. Because if you forgot, Nick, you were the one who came on to me! But of course you have to be Mr. Perfect and forget about _this so-called mistake_. But you know just as much as I do that _what happened between us wasn't a mistake_," she said heatedly.

Nick took a deep breath because he needed to control his anger. He really didn't like Macy right now and he was afraid about what he may or may not do to her so very sternly he said, "_Get out_."

"_What?"_ she said in disbelief.

"_Get out of my car_," Nick repeated seriously.

"Fine. I was going to leave anyway," Macy said furiously and she gathered her stuff and was about to slam the door but she needed to say something before she walked away. "You're the worst, Nick. I've finally realize what a jerk you can really be. You try to be all perfect but you're really not. And then you cast everyone else as inferior to you. Well guess what, Nick? You're not perfect. I hope everyone realizes that soon enough. Samantha deserves so much better than you."

"No one is asking for your opinion."

"Go to hell."

"Fine. I'll see you there," Nick replied matter-of-factly and he was starting his engine up again.

"_I hate you_," Macy said now with tears in her eyes and she slammed his door and ran away.

And once she was out of sight, Nick let go of the wheel. _Shit. _He felt really horrible. His palms were beginning to sweat and his heart was beating so fast. He had an urge to run after her and apologize because he knew deep down inside that everything Macy said was right…_and that was scaring him immensely._

Because his mind and heart was telling him one thing: what he did with Macy was definitely _not a mistake._

* * *

**Closing Remarks:**

And now the number one question in everyone's mind is What did Nick and Macy do together? We know that it's something that they shouldn't have done because they cheated on their respective partner. And we know that it must have been something big that Nick is struggling to accept the fact that it happened while Macy is starting to develop feelings for him. But the answer is going to come from you guys! Confused? Well don't be. I'm giving my lovely readers the chance to decide what Macy and Nick did. Depending on what you say will either keep the rating at T or change it to M. So I'm going to put a blind poll (meaning you can't see the results) on my page and you guys are going to decide if A) they shared a passionate kiss B) they made out or C) they did the nasty. ;-)

Where did the inspiration for this story come from? Hm...I think it's pretty obvious but I'll try to make it a bit clear and hopefully you get the hint. My inspiration came from the idea on how two attractive people who were formerly linked together can both keep long distance relationships with other people. Don't they get lonely when their respective loved one goes home, which can be many miles away? What sort of drama can brew from such a scenario? And TA-DA this story manifested in itself and let's just say this is going to be quite an interesting ride...Haha...and yes, it's going to be as dark as _A Brother's Betrayal. _I now actually like writing for this genre.

Read and Review! Please!

I was going to leave this as a one-shot but I thought otherwise. :-)

-Penelope36


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Some of the material in this chapter can be rated M. Nothing explicit though. I have a feeling this is the last chapter that will be rated-T. After this I'm changing it to M. Unless, you want me to keep this at T (a mature T rating just like _Trust Me). _Let me know if you want me to do that instead. Otherwise I'm switching it to M. Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Beginning**

Macy ran as fast as she could, which was not the wisest choice since her vision was becoming very blurry from all the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

_Nick was a jerk— a complete, absolute jerk, _she kept saying in her head.

After how mean he was to her moments ago, she couldn't believe she thought she had feelings for him. _Why was it so hard for him to accept what they did? _Cutting through alleyways and jumping over fences, Macy was able to reach home at record time. She made sure to hide her face because the last thing she wanted was to be asked why she was crying so much.

"Macy, dear! Your father is on the phone. He wants to talk to you!" her mother called from the kitchen. "He only has fifteen minutes before he has his conference."

"NOT NOW MOM!" Macy said as she ran up the stairs quickly.

"_Macy! _MACY!" her mother continued to call after her but she didn't want to face anyone right now even her dad, who was away on a business trip in China for two weeks.

After locking her door, she lay down on her bed and pulled her sheets over her head as she continued to silently cry to herself. She really didn't want to be bothered not even when her mom came up and knocked on her door. Hours must have past when she heard voices outside her door.

"I don't know what has gotten into her!" she could hear her mother saying really loudly. "She won't come out of her room and she didn't want to even talk to her father!"

"Don't worry. I got this," said a familiar voice. "If there's one thing Stella Malone is a pro at, it's fixing a broken heart."

"Okay," her mother replied and gently knocked on the door. "Macy, dear, Stella is here!"

Sitting up on her bed, Macy contemplated if she should open the door or not. She really wanted to sort out her feelings that she knew were developing for Nick, although right now she didn't _like him very much for being such an asshole to her. _But she knew her best friend was very persistent so instead of wasting a whole hour pretending not to hear her, Macy reluctantly got up from her bed and opened the door.

"Hey, Stella," Macy said as she tried her best to disguise her true feelings.

"Oh my goodness! This is worse than I thought!" Stella exclaimed as she took one good look at her appearance. There were visible tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were red from crying. "This might take all night. Don't worry Mace. I brought the essentials to help you get better."

"Stella, I really don't know what you're talking about. _I'm fine…really_."

"Don't be silly," Stella said as she took her hand and dragged her in her room and shut the door. "I brought a whole pint of Ben and Jerry's Half-Baked ice cream, popcorn, chocolate, cookies, and chips. This will definitely help you get over Stephen."

"_What_! Stephen and I didn't break up!" Macy exclaimed but she took the pint of ice cream from her and began digging in. _Even though he left that morning to go home, Stephen wasn't the person that was on her mind right now._ "He went back to Nashville because he had to record a demo with his band."

"OH! Okay, I thought he left because you guys broke up," the blonde-haired girl said. "Sorry about that. Well, then why are you so depressed?"

Macy let out a loud sigh. She looked at Stella who was staring back at her with inquisitive eyes. But she hesitated because she didn't want to reveal the truth about what was eating her up inside. As much as she hated Nick right now, they both promised not to tell anybody what they did.

"It's just…that…I really miss him," Macy sighed as she lay down on her bed so that she could look away from Stella. Her best friend knew her so well that she knew when she was lying to her and Macy really didn't feel like explaining herself. "Nashville is so far away from New Jersey. It's really depressing."

Stella put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Mace, don't be sad. Stephen loves you. And long distance relationships are definitely hard to keep but I can tell you guys are really trying to make it work. And if anyone can keep this relationship going, I know you guys can._ Believe me_. You're no quitter, Mace. That's one of the great things about you."

"Thanks," Macy replied as she now had the courage to face her.

"Anyway, did you finish packing?" Stella asked her as she looked around for her luggage.

"Huh?"

"MACY! Did you forget!" Stella exclaimed as she now found her bags that she kept under her bed. "Kevin's girlfriend invited us over to her beach house down at the Jersey Shore for a week! We were talking about this all summer! And we're leaving tomorrow, _remember?_"

"Oh…_that…_" Macy said when she finally remembered that little detail. "I totally forgot about it. I don't know, Stella, if I want to go…"

"_WHAT!_ Why don't you want to go? This is the first time Mr. and Mrs. Lucas are letting the boys go by themselves and do you know how much I had to lie to my parents about who's going on the trip? If they found out that there would be no adults going, I wouldn't be able to go and we also convinced your parents too! Don't make our efforts go to waste!"

Macy really didn't feel like being stuck in a house with _him._ But she didn't want to make it obvious to Stella so she casually asked, "Well, who's going exactly?"

"Danielle, Joe, Kevin, Nick, me and hopefully you can go too. Come on Mace! You have to come!"

"I dunno, Stells...I don't think I can go," Macy made up her mind once she heard _his name. _

"Why can't you go?" Stella asked her suspiciously.

"Well…um… you have Joe, and Kevin and Danielle are together I don't want to be a fifth wheel—

"Nick's going too. And he's girlfriend is also back at home. I swear you guys are so strong to both keep long distance relationships in the summer nonetheless! So at least you guys will be together—

"_What do you mean by that?"_ Macy said a bit paranoid. "Nick and I won't be t-together. We're n-noting like that…"

"What are you talking about? I didn't mean _together-together._ I meant you guys are on the same boat. You don't have to feel awkward that your boyfriend isn't there because Nick is in the same situation like you with his girlfriend."

_"I don't want to be with him_," Macy mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?"

"I'm just saying I don't think I should be going out and having fun," Macy argued. "I would-uh- feel guilty that Stephen isn't –uh- here with me."

"Oh, Macy! Stop being so stubborn! If anything, Stephen would want you to spend some time with your friends and have fun," Stella replied. "Besides, if you skip out, your mom is going to drag you with her to visit your aunt in Pennsylvania."

_Crap. _Stella was right. If there was one place she hated visiting, it would be her aunt's farm in the middle of nowhere.

Thus, even if it meant spending a miserable week with the _worst guy ever_, Macy reluctantly agreed.

Meanwhile, Nick was also in a sour mood. The minute he reached home, he locked himself in his bedroom and contemplated about the whole car ride back from the airport.

_You're such a jerk, Nick._

_You know you felt something._

Her words from their conversation came rushing back. He tried to ignore it but her voice grew louder and louder inside her head. _Macy was right. _He was starting to feel something because he wasn't a guy who would do something like that without feeling anything. He was a sensible guy but right now things were not making any sense to him. Throughout the rest of the night, Nick pretended nothing was bothering him. If there was one thing Nick mastered, it was the skill of hiding any form of conflict that he was facing inside. He would offer his usual half smile-smirk whenever anyone addressed him.

"Nick, I think Stella said she needs a ride to come here tomorrow," Joe said. "Since I need to pick up my car at the shop tomorrow morning, can you pick her up? She's spending the night at Macy's so you can pick both of them up at the same time."

"Macy is going too?" Nick tried to ask him casually but he was surprised by this piece of information.

"Yes, Macy is going too," Joe repeated and then he looked at Nick and said. "Do you have a problem with her going?"

"_N-no, not at all_," Nick said as his voice cracked because his mouth was becoming very dry. _Tomorrow was definitely going to be an interesting day._

They were going to leave by 9am tomorrow morning and Nick tried his best to get some sleep but he kept tossing and turning around because to be honest, he was nervous about tomorrow. He knew he was a jerk towards Macy and he felt really bad. He knew he had to apologize but he wished that things could just go back to normal.

And it didn't help that memories of that day continued to haunt him. In fact, the incident itself kept replaying in his mind. He still remembered the softness of her skin against his. And he remembered how her lips tasted. It was a cool summer night but on that particular evening the breeze that was coming in through her window didn't bother them because what they did was enough to keep them warm inside.

_"Nick," _he remembered her saying. "_What are we doing?"_

_"I don't know…"_

_"Should we stop?" _She asked him and Nick still remembered that look she had in her almond shaped eyes.

_"Do you want to stop?"_

And he wasn't surprised that much when she shook her head _'no'_. But what surprised him even more was that he wasn't bothered by her response at all.

_"Do you have a…you know…?"_ he asked her shyly.

_"Yeah…it's in the drawer…"_ he remembered her saying when a blush came across her cheek. Even in the darkness, he remembered that she looked completely flawless.

The memory faded and Nick found himself breathing deeply. _It was a mistake. _What happened between him and Macy was a complete and utter mistake. He kept telling himself that as he tried to ignore the fact that his heart was telling him otherwise.

But the more he tried to convince himself this, the more he became restless. Thus, that night, Nick was able to watch the sunrise without getting any sleep at all. He made himself a big cup of coffee before heading out. He was going to need it for the long day ahead of him.

"Macy, are you almost done packing?" Stella asked her as she herself was getting dressed.

"Almost," Macy said. "I just don't know what bathing suit to pack—my one-piece or two-piece."

"Pack both!" Stella replied and at that moment they both heard a car beep outside. "Ooh! Nick is here! We should head out."

"_Nick's picking us up?_" Macy said with widened eyes. She wasn't expecting to see him first thing in the morning.

"Yeah! Now come on! We don't want to keep him waiting," Stella said excitedly as she grabbed her duffel bag.

"Now you girls be safe! Don't talk to strangers and make sure to always lock the doors," Mrs. Misa called out after them when they headed out the front door.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Misa," Stella called back.

"Bye, mom!" Macy said.

"Macy! Call me when you reach there," her mother told her. "I don't want to die of a panic attack if I don't know where you are."

Macy rolled her eyes but smiled and said, "Okay, mom. I will. Bye!"

The moment they were outside, Nick could feel his heart racing. He needed to act cool especially since Stella was there. _He didn't want her to suspect anything. _He just hoped that Macy would follow the same route and not give away anything about the fight they had yesterday. So imagine his relief when Macy smiled at him, _which he knew was her signature fake smile, _and said, "Hey Nick! Thanks for the ride."

"Sure thing, Macy," Nick said in an equally fake voice.

"So we're meeting Kev and Dani at the beach house?" Stella asked him as she helped him load their stuff in the back of his SUV.

"Yeah, they got there last night and they're just fixing the place up," Nick said. "It's pretty big from the pictures I saw and it's right by the shore."

"Awesome!" Stella replied.

And she was about to sit in the backseat but she was stopped by Macy, who said, "Stella, you can ride shotgun. I like to-uh- sit in the back."

"Okay," Stella said.

But Nick heard their whole conversation and that's when he knew Macy was still upset with him— that and the fact that when he looked at her, she gave him a scathing glare.

It was a good thing that Stella was a big chatter-box in the morning because it helped ease the tension that existed between him and Macy. Even though Nick was usually a cautious driver, he couldn't help but glance at Macy through the back mirror. _She was awfully quiet. _But every time he looked at her, she was busy staring out the window. _What was she thinking? Did she really hate him?_ Well, he wouldn't be surprised if she did because if he was in her place, he wouldn't like himself either after all the things he said to her yesterday.

"NICK WATCH OUT!" Stella cried out causing Nick to hit on the brakes. "You almost ran over that old lady!"

"Oh crap! Thanks Stella," Nick said relieved that she stopped him just in time.

"What's gotten into you?" Stella asked him loudly. "Why aren't you paying attention to the road?"

"I...uh...didn't get enough sleep last night," Nick admitted as he could feel a blush coming across his cheeks. He could tell Macy was now looking at him. "Sorry you guys..."

"It's fine," she replied. "Thank goodness I'm here. We don't want blood in our hands, now do we?"

Thus, for the rest of the ride, Nick had to refrain from looking over at Macy to avoid any more carelessness.

When they reached their place, he tried to approach her because he wanted to apologize but every time he got near her, she diverted her attention elsewhere. And that's why she was giving Joe and Stella extra attention, leaving Nick in the background. The tension between them was apparent at least for them when the four of them finally hit the road again. This time Joe drove while Stella sat shotgun, leaving Nick and Macy to sit in the back. The fact that they were sitting next to each other was awkward enough. Nick tried to be polite but he could tell that Macy was having none of it because she decided to stack all her bags in between them so that there was this big barrier between them. The ride to the shore was miserable to say the least.

When they reached the house, both Macy and Stella looked at it with their mouths hanging wide open. This was the first time they laid eyes on it and it was huge!

"WOW. Is this a beach house or a mansion?" Macy exclaimed when all four of them got out of the car.

"It's so BIG!" Stella marveled.

"Yup. This is the beach house," Joe said happily. "You should see the house her family lives in. Believe it or not, it's bigger than this."

"_WHAAAT?" _both Stella and Macy exclaimed.

"It's true," Nick finally piped in. "Her parents are loaded. They own a chain of restaurants all over New Jersey."

"Wow, that's amazing," Stella said as she continued marveling at the beach house some more. "This is gonna be an awesome week!"

At that moment, both Danielle and Kevin came out to greet them. They exchanged a few pleasantries before heading inside.

"Macy, would you like me to help you with your bags?" Nick offered her kindly.

But she stared at him with her death glare and said waspishly, "_No, thanks. I don't need any help from you_."

However, when his brother Kevin offered a helping hand a few moments later, Macy, in a completely different tone, said, "Oh how very sweet of you Kevin! Thanks!"

And everyone was having a good time while getting situated in. Turns out that not only was the house walking distance to the beach but there was also an outdoor pool as well. The first few days was just too much for Nick Lucas because Macy really was holding a grudge against him to the point that it was getting really obvious even to those around them.

"What did you do to Macy?" Kevin asked him one afternoon when he witnessed Macy completely blowing him off.

"Nothing," Nick lied.

"Well, it sure doesn't look like nothing to me," Kevin said. "She seems pissed."

"Maybe it's her time of the month. I don't know," Nick answered quickly. _He really didn't want to talk about this with Kevin right now._

"Whatever it is. Fix it," Kevin said before he joined everyone in the pool.

And while everyone was out, Nick, the loner that he was, stayed inside. It was a good thing he brought his guitar with him because right now he was full of so many different emotions. He sat on the couch in the living room and strummed a few chords. There were so many different thoughts running through his mind. For one thing, he loved Samantha. _He really did. _She made him feel special. She was like him but only a much more bubbly version. She was a hard worker who lived for music. She was training to be a stage actor, so she was what the media would call a 'triple threat' since she could sing, dance, and act. The summer he met her in London, Nick learned a lot about how to sing and act at the same time. But then there was Macy, a girl he knew while growing up. They shared a close bond since they were both the youngest in their group and had a lot of things in common especially their love for sports. They were best friends. But_ that nigh_t _they both crossed the line between friends._

While he was thinking about all this, she walked in.

"MACY!" Nick called after her when she headed up the stairs. "Macy, can we please talk?"

But she continued heading upstairs without paying him any attention. She went inside her room and shut the door but Nick followed her and knocked on her door to open up so that they can talk.

"Macy, please, talk to me," Nick pleaded with her. "I'm sorry I really am for saying all those things to you. But you have to understand—

And at that second, the door opened halfway and Macy said heatedly, "_I thought I made it very clear that I don't want anything to do with you. So please leave me alone. You also made it very clear that you don't want anything to do with me either._"

She was about to close the door but Nick held it open just enough for him to look her in the eyes and say, "That's not true. I was wrong. I'M SORRY. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but it's complicated. I mean you have to understand."

He looked at her with the best puppy dog eyes that he could give her, hoping that she would be less uptight around him.

"I do understand and that's why I want to talk about it," Macy finally said when she gave in because he seemed really sincere. "But you're like a brick wall, Nick. And the fact that you said it meant nothing and that it was a mistake, don't you know how that made me feel? I felt so used."

"Macy, no! Please don't think that," Nick assured her and because she was beginning to weep, he took her into his arms but Macy tried pushing him away.

"Let me go!" Macy said as she hit his chest repeatedly so that she could get away. "You don't love me so you have no right to hold me."

"Macy, that's not true," Nick said as he finally let her go because she was struggling to get away from his embrace. "I care about you…but what we did was wrong."

"I know it was wrong!" Macy yelled when she finally looked him in the eyes. "_But how can you say you felt nothing?_ I never thought you were the type of guy who can just have sex and not feel anything."

Nick bit his lip because she was right. He wasn't that type of guy who would sleep around for the pleasure of it all. _There had to be a deeper meaning._

"It's just really complicated," Nick said. "I…shouldn't have done that with you but—

"That's a load of bullshit," Macy said. "The fact that it was both our first time had to mean something. Just tell me, Nick, why did you sleep with me?"

This was what was eating him up inside—the reason why he slept with Macy. So he truthfully answered, "_I…don't…know…_"

_"YOU DON'T KNOW?_" Macy exclaimed in his face. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean you were sad that night and I felt bad—

"If your friend is sad the normal thing to do would be to offer comforting words and a hug or something like that. _You don't have sex with them, Nick,_" Macy reasoned out. "Is that what you do with all your girl friends? You sleep with them to make them feel better?"

"_No…_" Nick admitted. "I just got carried away—

"Like hell you did!" she fired back. "Nick, I felt something that night—

"_Macy—_

"No, let me finish," Macy said and she was relieved that this time, Nick was actually giving her a chance to speak. "After that night, I went home and thought about it. In fact, I keep thinking about it till this day because even though it was wrong, _it felt so right_. I don't regret having sex with you, Nick. What we did was special. And I wanted to tell Stephen even if I knew it would be over for us because I thought I loved him but being with you made me doubt my true feelings for him."

_"Are you saying you love me?_" Nick asked her nervously because he wasn't ready to hear this from her just yet.

"I don't know," she honestly replied. "But every time I think about you, _I can't help feeling what I feel._"

"What do you feel?" he asked her nervously because by now Macy was giving him a look and she was pressing her body against his while his back was now pinned against the wall.

"_I feel like this,"_ she said and boldly taking his face into her hands she kissed him passionately on the lips. Nick wanted to stop her and push her away but she kept going to the point that he gave in and kissed her back. "Don't tell me you didn't feel anything?"

"_I…didn't feel…anything…" _Nick lied but Macy was now kissing his neck.

_"You still don't feel anything?_" she asked him seductively as she gently nibbled his ear lobe.

"_N-no…n-nothing at all…"_ he lied miserably.

But Macy knew better and said, _"You're such a liar."_

"_Macy, we can't…_" Nick said as he gently pushed her away from him at arm's length.

"_Oh we definitely can_…" she said seductively as she undid her bikini top so that she stood before him topless.

This was the second time seeing her naked and she was about to slip out of her swimming bottoms, when Nick stopped her.

"Macy, STOP," he said firmly. "You should put your clothes back on."

He wondered where all this will-power was coming from because his body was telling him to ravage her senseless.

"_You really want me to put my clothes back on?"_ she asked him skeptically because judging by his appearance she can see that he was getting very, _very excited_.

"Y-yeah…?" he said dubiously but he was shaking his head 'no'.

"Make up your mind, _Nicholas. __Is it a yes or a no?_"

He took a big gulp of air as he stared at Macy who was standing before him with nothing but her bikini bottom on. And because this was one of those rare moments in his life when Nick Lucas didn't think things through, he shook his head and joining her, he took his shirt off.

They were kissing each other fiercely as their bare chests made contact again after that fateful night. She jumped on him and clasped her legs around his waist as Nick led her to her bed.

"_Wait…Nick…lock the door_," she said breathlessly as he attacked her neck with kisses. And so he quickly got off of her and locked the door so that they wouldn't get caught.

"_I can't believe we're doing this again," _Nick said when he felt Macy fumbling with his zipper. _She wanted to feel his body against her. _And at that moment, when she was about to slip his pants off his body, they both heard his ring tone. It was ironic that at that moment when they were moments away from having sex that Samantha's song, which was Nick's ring tone for her, rang loud and clear.

"_Don't get it,_" Macy said adamantly as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I have to get it," Nick replied firmly. "It's Sam."

Macy tried to protest but she knew better because Nick made it very clear with the look he was giving her.

"Hey, Sam!" Nick greeted her in his best cheerful voice.

"Oh Nicky! I miss you so much! I just landed an hour ago," Samantha said loudly over the phone.

Macy could hear her end of the conversation loud and clear.

"And my mum and dad absolutely love the presents you bought them," she exclaimed.

"_Oh th-that's g-good_," Nick struggled to say because Macy continued to show his body more affection. _If he wasn't going to hang up on his own, she was going to make him do it._

"Nick, are you okay? You sound a little sick?" Samantha said concerned.

"_N-no, I'm fine_," Nick said as he tried pushing Macy away but it was useless because his body felt weak against her power.

"Don't tell me you're _love-sick_ over me," Samantha joked with her chipper laugh.

Macy rolled her eyes in annoyance when she said this.

"_Hahaha_… you could –uh- say that," Nick hesitated but it didn't help that Macy was now kissing down his chest and venturing close to _dangerous territory. _Thus, he quietly hissed at her, "_Macy, stop it."_

But she ignored him and continued placing kiss after kiss down his body.

"_Nick? Is someone there with you?_" Samantha asked him now in a serious manner.

"No, not at all!" Nick said as he now sat up and pushed Macy completely off of him. She abruptly landed on the floor.

"OW!" Macy yelled when she hit the ground.

"What was that?" Samantha questioned him.

"Oh that? Um…that was-uh- a cat outside! Yeah, that's it..._a cat_," Nick lied as he gave a nervous laugh. "It keeps meowing and meowing."

"_A cat?...hm…okay…_" Samantha said a bit skeptically but she knew her boyfriend inside and out so she didn't suspect that he was lying. "Anyway I have good news!"

"Oh great what is it?" Nick asked her as he watched Macy putting her clothes back on. She was muttering angrily under her breath.

"Remember that song I recorded with your producer?" Samantha asked him excitedly.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, they played it here in the UK and it already jumped from number 25 to number 4 in the billboard charts!"

"Oh wow! That's great!" Nick said as he tried paying attention to her but Macy was saying something that resembled the words '_Nick, you're such an asshole'._

"And they want to release my single a week early, just before September!" Samantha said.

"That's awesome!" Nick exclaimed as he tried his best to sound excited for her but the more he sounded happy for her the more angry Macy got.

"Yeah, and they want me to start doing some promotional stuff and—

"Um, Samantha, can I call you back?" Nick said abruptly when he noticed Macy opening the door to leave.

"Okay but what's going on –

But Nick didn't hear the rest of her question because he turned off his phone.

"Wait Macy!" he yelled as he got up and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Don't touch me," she said tersely. "Why don't you continue talking to your _girlfriend?_"

"She had to go," he lied and then asked her, "Why are you mad at me?"

"_Are you that dense, Nick?_" she asked him incredulously.

"_Whaaaat_? Are you upset that I pushed you away?"

"_What do you think?_" Macy said heatedly. "You made it very clear who you rather pay attention to."

"Macy, _Samantha's my girlfriend_—

"_I know that!_ But do you really love her, Nick? Can you honestly say to my face that you love her? _Because if you love her, you wouldn't be doing this with me…_"

_She had a point _but Nick was too scared to confront his feelings just yet.

"I do love her—

"Then that's it!" Macy exclaimed. "I'm leaving. Besides, you killed the mood when you decided to take her phone call."

And she was about to open the door but Nick shut it close and said, "I do love her but I care about you, too."

_"But you don't love me…"_

"I love you as a friend—

"_Friends don't have sex with each other," _Macy fired back.

"I know they don't but you need to stop competing with Samantha," he reasoned out. "If you were in my shoes, how would you feel if I did that to you when you were talking to Stephen on the phone?"

"I would've hung up," Macy truthfully answered.

_"You'd really hang up the phone to be with me?_" Nick asked her because he was surprised by her answer since he remembered how excited Macy was when she and Stephen got together. She wouldn't stop talking about him for a month.

"Yeah, because Stephen may be my boyfriend but you mean more to me," she answered. "_You're my best friend_."

Nick thought about what she just said and it conflicted him greatly because he wanted to be with her but he didn't want to lose what he had with Samantha.

"Macy, I care about you a lot but I really don't want to come in between you and your boyfriend."

"You won't!" she said earnestly. "The beauty with long distance relationship is that they don't need to know what goes on _all the time_."

"But don't you feel bad about cheating on your boyfriend?"

"I do…but it gets so lonely that sometimes it's necessary to seek comfort from…_someone else._"

"Do you know how _messed up_ that sounds!" Nick exclaimed as he put his hand to his forehead because this was so unlike him to carry on a secret affair.

"I know it sounds messed up but because it's with you, I don't feel bad at all because you're such a great guy, Nick."

But he was shaking his head and said, _"How can I be a great guy if I'm cheating on my girlfriend?"_

"Because even though you are doing something behind her back, you care about her but you also go out of your way to make sure that we're still cool. You're so caring and even though you were mean about it at first, you meant well," Macy retorted. "And I know you're not just using me."

"_But Macy—_

"Nick, please, if you really think about it, it's not that bad," Macy tried to reason out. "You still love Samantha. It's not like you're going to…um…leave her for me."

She said the last part uneasily because she wasn't sure how she felt about him loving Samantha after they did stuff together.

"So what you're saying is that as long as they don't know, it's okay to be friends with benefits? You're really okay with that?" Nick asked her slowly because he never would have guessed he would be one of those guys who would have that sort of relationship.

"Yeah!" Macy exclaimed. "Friends with benefits! We can be that! It's totally fine with me."

"If we really do this, then you have to promise me that you won't fall in love with me," Nick said seriously. "Otherwise, it can get pretty messy. You already know my heart lies with Sam."

Macy looked up at him and quickly nodded her head.

"_I know you love her_…" she said quietly because even though she agreed that she wouldn't fall in love with him, the truth was that her heart was telling her otherwise.

Nick took a deep breath and said, "Okay. But if we're really going to do this, no one can find out about this. You can't tell a soul, not even Stella_._"

"_I can keep a secret_," Macy whispered back as she pulled his face closer to hers.

"_So can I_," Nick said before he connected his lips with hers.

After that moment, they turned off the lights and said farewell to the rest of their clothes.

_And so the secret liaison between Nick and Macy began._

* * *

**Closing Remarks:**

Oh my goodness! I can feel the drama brewing! Macy is a mess. Nick is in denial. They're both using each other for "pleasure" but how long can they both fool themselves that there are no strings attached? I closed the poll and if you check the results, there was a huge majority for Nick and Macy '_doing the nasty_' so you better all be 18 or older if you want to continue reading this. Or at least be mature enough when you read this story. You guys must really like racy Nacy (tsk tsk! lol). If you read my other story _A Brother's Betrayal _you know what kind of genre this is. Like _Trust Me _this story can divided into two parts. But unlike _Trust Me _both parts will contain two different types of drama. Brace yourselves!

REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS! :-)

-Penelope36


End file.
